Presently, callers making calls to or receiving calls from another caller, through an electronic means such as a telephone, text message or SMS message, are often required to enter or provide information manually. For example, when calling a travel agency, a caller must often provide information over the phone including name, address, frequent-flier number, seating preferences, meal preferences, dates of desired travel, passport information and other information. Likewise, when calling their doctor, a caller must often provide (in person or over the phone) information such as allergy, medication, medical history, x-rays, and MRIs and other such information. When ordering a product online or over the phone, a caller is often required to provide billing and shipping information. Providing information in this way may be tedious as the caller is obligated to have information such as credit card numbers, account numbers, medical information, hotel preferences or other not readily available information on hand when making such transaction. In an attempt to remedy this situation, companies such as Amazon.com and others provide a caller or user with the ability to create an account or otherwise store information such that it can be accessed in future transactions. For example, when entering a airline site, a user can login and access their own billing information frequent-flier numbers. Likewise, when a user uses Amazon.com, they can similarly log into Amazon's website and use the information stored thereon such as billing and shipping information.
While such systems do provide an advantageous solution to the manual entry of tedious information, this information is locally stored at the recipient and is not available to the caller for calls initiated to different parties and the information is not unique to or travel with the caller. It is instead in the purview of the recipient company such as Amazon or others. As such, when contacting an individual or company for the first time, the information has to once again be reentered or provided manually. Moreover, the recipient alone is in control of that information. Lastly, this system does not resolve issues associated with first-time caller such as telemarketers who want to provide information to a recipient or permit the recipient to access information, such as product brochures or literature or to execute quick and easy payment options.